spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 132: Larrakh and the Black Earth
=Kapitola 132: Larrakh and the Black Earth= Kormac mezitím žene Facese s Arthurem kteří mají desítky připomínek na jih od Red Larche. Alex a Deekin tráví většinu času podporou Kormaca, ačkoliv i oni umí být složití. Při přenocování v rostřílené armádě pod Rundreth Manorem jsou kontaktováni Maexem který jim potvrzuje že odcházejí z Beliardu. SG1 se dostává k Amphailu již odpoledne protože je to blíže. Kormacovi je jasné že nebude snadné dostat se skrze hradby a opakuje trik z vodního chrámu kdy se schovává do Bag of Holding. Nebezpečí toho že se udusí je Kormac ochotný podstoupit když se nebude muset do města probojovat. Amphail U hradeb stojí dvojice mladých mužů s hnědými páskami na rukách. Hrdinové předstírají že přišli koupit koně a hlavní guard který je z nějakého důvodu vyzbrojen dřevcem se jim směje a posílá je do města. Poznámka Deekina: Faces se celou dobu vydával za bezduchého automatona a šlo mu to na někoho kdo by údajně duši mít měl, až příliš dobře. Za hradbami se hrdinové dávají doprava a schovává se v jednom z rozbitých domů. Kormac vyskakuje z váčku a hrdinové se radí co dál. Hlavní město je čeká ještě o jedny hradby dále, ale Kormac ani ostatní si nejsou jistí že jestli bude cesta dovnitř stejně lehká. Outer Rim Deekin hrdiny upozorňuje na dvojici Black Earth Guardů kteří se pod viditelným vedením muže v hnědém v plášti dostávají do zapečetěného domu. Hrdinové dají dohromady plán který možná trojici nepřátel připraví o rozum. Arthur vyráží jako první a ptá se Zemního Kultisty - Staršího muže v hnědém plášti, kde by mohl koupit Ampailské koně. Kultista je poněkud rozhozený, ale nakonec čaroději odpovídá a Arthur odchází ukazovaným směrem. Další jsou na řadě Alex s Facesem kteří hrají stejné divadlo. Muž začíná být podezíravý ohledně toho co se tu děje, ale hlava mu nebere proč s ním lidé mluví tak jak mluví. Alex si dobře uvědomí reakci domu na ní i velký nápis na štítu domu: Roaringhorn, jedná se o jeden z bezpečných domů Harfeníků. Deekinův a hlavně Kormacův příchod je už pro Kultistu moc. Kormac je malinko zklamaný že ho kultista nepoznal, ale brzy je vysvětleno proč. Dvojice guardů si totiž uvědomí kdo Kormac je velice rychle a strhne se rychlá potyčka u které se vrací i Arthur. O chvilku později stojí hrdinové nad hromadou kamení. Faces při šarvátce použil stejnou větu jako ostatní proti muži a otázkou na to kde by sehnal koně muže zabil. Zdá se, že se nejednalo o priesta. Souboj to ale lehký nebyl. Otevírá se jedno z oken a starý nepříjemný pán kterému musí být snad devadesát let Společnosti vynadá ať mu vypadnou z trávníku. Souhlasí s tím že je to dům Harfeníků, ale syn který je harfeník už doma dlouhou dobu nebyl. Prý ho pouze hlídá. Nakonec po chvilku přemlouvání poskytne hrdinům možnost úkrytu kdyby se mělo něco pokazit. Proslovy v Amphailu Inner Rim Hrdinové vymýšlejí jak se dostat dále a Faces se nakonec proměňuje do starého muže kterého zabil a ve váčku hrdiny dostává skrze hradby. Potom zamíří do prvního místa které mu příjde malinko bezpečné. Skladiště po jeho ruce vypadá dostatečně nepoužívaně. Po vniknutí do budovy probudí světlého tieflinga který vypadá dost vyděšeně. Faces také zjistí že se jedná o obchod. Rychle pronese pár slov které už tak vyděšeného tieflinga vyděsí více a pak vysype hrdiny za hlavní stěnou. Yarník, jak se světlý tiefling jmenuje je poněkud vyděšený. Faces ho navíc stihne hodit na zem čímž mu zlomí ruku. Yarník neví co si má myslet a v jeho mysli se Společnost šestnáctkrát vymění za přestrojenou hlídku od Larrakha. Léčící lektvar od Arthura který mu měl pomoci s rukou, ale ve skutečnosti majitele zabil tomu příliš nepomůže. Hrdinov s příjemným překvapením zjišťují nejen že Yarník rád vycpává bytosti, ale také že se tu chystá jakýsi odboj. Hrdinové jsou zároveň informováni o priestovy jménem Dreyon který tu Larrakhovi pomáhá. Faces se znovu mění do starého muže a vyráží na obchůzku. Při obhlížení velkého hostince ve středu města ze kterého Larrakh rád dává proslovy také nakoukne dovnitř. Priest který sedí uvnitř by mohl být Larrakh. Několik žen zde Kultisty obsluhuje, pravděpodobně jejich vězňové. Skupina hobgoblinů stojí pozorně u dvěří. Poslední koho si Faces všimne si na oplátku všimne Facese. Komoda, přes kterou si Faces myslel že se dívá ve skutečnosti nebyla komodou, ale obrovským zátylkem něčeho co ve Facesových očích musí být Ogr nebo Obr. Ten se na facese otáčí a huhlá větu která na něj okamžitě otočí pozornost vybíhajících Hobgoblinů. https://goo.gl/3YLyt7 Po Facesově schování a návratu hrdinové čekají na muže o kterém si Yarník myslí že by mohl být Kontakt ke vzpouře. Muž po hodině opravdu vstoupí do Obchodu a po chvilce se ukáže že se opravdu jedná o agenta Dark Lady. Ten potom skupinu informuje o tom kde je nejlepší se sejít. Skupina vypadne z obchodu vzadu, kolem hromady mrtvých koní a okolo brány směrem k bývalému chrámu Mieliki a Waukeen. Cestou si však všímá onen druhý priest který prochází po Amphailu. Dreyon se okamžitě dává hrdiny pronásledovat. Hromada beden nikoho nezastaví a Dreyon jí odpaluje pomocí Shatter. Hrdinové tak tak dostanou skrze dav ale Alex, Deekin a Arthur se zachráním vylezením na jednu ze střech. Dreyon ještě chvilku pronásleduje Facese a Kormaca kteří pokračovali rovně, ale potom se vydá informovat Larrakha který právě začíná svůj proslov. Alex s ostatními čeká na střeše a tajně proslov pozoruje. Faces s Kormacem mezitím našli druhého Dopplegangera který hlídá starý sejf v kapli Waukeen. Ten je odvádí dolů do cel, kde jsou drženi i Braelen a Desmond. Oba chlapci měli pro dnešek zakázané vycházky aby čekali na Společnost. Jinak courali po městě a podněcovali problémy. Dokonce se oba můžou pyšnit vraždou třetího priesta který ve městě byl. Toho samého který je nutil jíst kamení. Na zdi na konci věznice Kormaca čeká povědomý stín. Veňku se mezitím Larrakh dozvídá co se stalo a zakorpovává to do svého projevu. Potom k Alexině zděšení otočí celý dav, všechny přeživší Amphailu proti Chrámu. Chystá se poslat nevinné lidi proti Kormacovi a Facesovi aby dokázal že nejsou ti dobří. Battle for Amphail Jen o pár chvil později Alex sleduje jak Faces s Kormacem vycházejí ven z chrámu. Kormac promlouvá k lidu který je proti němu tlačen čtveřicí velkých elementálů. Gaston, místní blbeček který se Larrakovi snaží zalíbit žene lidi proti němu i když mu Kormac dává na výběr. Zóna Pravdy ukáže že se lidé hlavně bojí (včetně Gastona) ale že jim Larrakh nedává na výběr. Potom se Kormac rozeběhne. Alex a ostatní na horní straně se ukazují a Arthur bombarduje elementály pod sebou svými lahvičkami. V zadní části nádvoří se mezitím Larrakhovy jednotky smějí svému plánu. Nikdo z nich nemusí ani hnout prstem. Kormac vpředu dostává od Desmonda levitaci a Braelen v neviditelnosti za ním vychází ven z chrámu. Kormac potom používá svou přítomnost aby dav rozehnal v děsu. Obličej na zadní stěně chrámu ho informuje že jim dochází čas. Lidé se blíží dovnitř. O chvilku později vyletí nad Kormacovou hlavou dračí stín který část davu spálí. Potom dosedne za něj a začne bojovat se čtveřicí obrovských elementálů. Black Shadow Dragon Dark Lady se úspěšně brání čtveřici obrovských elementálů, zemním kouzlům které proti ní posílá Larrakh z balkónu a v neposlední řadě elitní jednotce Hogboglinů. Alex která mezitím oběhla stranu útočí do zad Dreyonovi, ale rychle si uvědomuje že to byla chyba když se na ní otočí čtveřice Black Earth Guardů. Naštěstí jí Deekin kryje záda a jeden z Guardů se ukáže být posledním Dopplegangerem Dark Lady. Na druhé straně Arthur konečně odpálí to co si celou dobu připravoval. Alchymista plnil lahvičky olejem z obrovské baňky a házel je dolů po zemních elementálech. Nyní konečně opálí oheň který začne pražit dvojici oživlého kamení bojujícího s Dark Lady. Faces div není sražen davem, ale nakonec přikáže Desmondovi kterého oslovuje prostě “dítě” aby udělal jakýsi systém šipek který nevinné lidi nažene do vězení. Potom vyráží za Kormacem který si několik vteřin zpět zapl své Haste a vyrazil na pomoc Alex. Faces používá své hypnotické schopnosti proti jednotce Hobgoblinů na ocase Dark Lady a Braelen mezitím proniká do hostince. Ve dveřích je téměř vystřelen ven Horským Obrem který konečně poslechl volání svých pánů a prorazil přední dveře. Deekin po něm střílí a Dreyon používá zpomalení v reakci na Kormacovo superrychlé přiběhnutí. Přitom padá k zemi Alex. Poslední věc kterou však vidí je Larrakh který mrtvý padá ze svého balkónu. Zdá se, že toho Braelen od Saie pochytil více než dost, jedinou ranou se mu podařilo prorvat svou dýku skrze Priestovo brnění, záda a do jeho hrudníku. Padající překvapený priest dopadá na záda Hobgoblinského Generála jménem Reg’Or Shara.